Can you save me?
by Little Bird 2009
Summary: When Merlin learns to shape shift, he find Arthur in trouble, can arthur save Merlin in time find out!


Merlin had been in Arthur's chambers all day cleaning, when Arthur walked roughly in and clasped on the bed. "Sire" Merlin asked worried.

"Make me bath merlin, and make it hot this time" Arthur said remembering the time it was freezing. Merlin had been in a bad mood that day and

made it as cold as ice. "Yes sire" merlin said as he laid the rag he had been dusting with on the chair and walked out. Smiling to himself at the

memory. Once the bath was ready and Arthur was done and ready for bed merlin started to walk out. "Merlin you have tomorrow off, because

my father wants a day to go over stuff about being king with me so enjoy your self and stay out of trouble if that not to much to ask?"

Merlin walked tiredly back to Gaius. "Long day" gaius asked from over the top of a very large book. "Here sit down I will get your supper" Gaius

said as he pulled out a chair and put a plate of food down on the table. Merlin ate fast and hot ready for bed, once he was done he got his spell

book out and flipped through the pages, he had flipping through when a particular spell caught his eye a transforming spell, he left the book

open and flipped over under his bed and figure he would try it in the morning with that thought in mind he quickly fell a sleep. The next morning

when Gaius woke him up for breakfast, he ran down the stairs two at a time." what's the rush boy" Gaius asked. "I have the day off" merlin

replied. "Please stay out of trouble." Gaius said. With a quick nod merlin ran up the stairs to his room grabbed his book and opened the window,

and then he sat on his bed and started the incantation. Soon he was a small sparrow he figured no one would come up to his room so his book

should be safe. With a deep breath he jumped off his bed and tumbled to the floor, this flying thing was harder then it looked he tried again a

few more time be for he got used to flying before he flew out his window. He flew around the castle a few times before he realized Morgana and

Gwen room window was opened. "Here I go" he said to himself as he went to land on the window sill but he lost his footing and fell in the room

tumbling in. Gwen was making Morgana's bed when she heard a noise, she turned a round to see merlin all folded up in his wings lying on the

floor. "Oh you poor thing" she said picking him up. Merlin was sore from the fall but he move in Gwen hands. She set him on the bed. Merlin

opened up his wings and stretched one out at a time testing them, and then he jumped up and down and flapped them. Gwen laughed and

picked him up again and placed him on the window ledge. "Thanks Gwen" he chirped as he flew out again maybe a bird was a bad idea. So he

flew down to one of the corridors and repeated the spell in his head and seconds later he was a dog, a big black German shepherd. He ran

through the corridors and to Arthur's chambers the door was closed so he sat down a barked as loud as he could. Arthur opened the door.

"Well come in, every body else does" he said. Merlin quickly ran in the room. Merlin ran in and jumped on the bed. " oh no you don't" Arthur said

as he ran over and tried to grab Merlin, but merlin jumped over his arms in time to crash on the floor, hurting his leg in the process. Merlin let out

a high pitch wiper sound as he tried to move it. "Oh hold still Arthur said as he picked merlin up and layed him on his bed. Merlin went a long

with it all though it felt weird to be in Arthur's arms. "You silly dog you are as clumsy as Merlin." "Here let me look at it" Arthur said as he pulled

merlin leg out to look at it. Merlin had never seen Arthur this gentle before it shocked him. "Well I don't think it's broke just sprained", "here let

me get some thing for it" Arthur walked over to his wardrobe and got one of his rags he wiped his sweat off with and wrapped around merlin

leg and tied it. "There that should do it." He said as he petted Merlin's head. "Well I have to go patrol but you can stay here if you like." Merlin

jumped off the bed and limped out the door and back to Gaius, but of course the door was closed so he barked again and Gaius opened the

door and he ran in. "What do you want you dog." Merlin quickly realized he did not know it was him so he ran up the stairs and found his neck

tie on the floor and slipped it over his head and ran back down." What on earth merlin is that you?" Merlin barked yes but it came out wrong as

a dog so he said the spell and he was himself again. "Boy you are a mystery." "Sorry Gaius I have to leave Arthur is going on patrol and I am

going with him." "Well be care full" with that said Merlin left he said the spell again and this time he was a red tail hawk. The flying was a lot

easier with bigger wigs this time. He found Arthur in no time for every thing was so clear from up there. They had been riding for about hour

when merlin saw some thing move up a head of the group and he realized it was a group of soldiers waiting to ambush them he had to worn

Arthur some how but how he thought he was running out of time so he flew down and tried to get Arthur to notice the men up a head then he

saw Arthur reach out behind him and grab some thing it was to late when merlin saw what it was to fly away, it was a cross bow and Arthur

had fired it at him the arrow hit him hard and he fell to the ground. Luckily one of the guard's notices the men and they got out in time. Arthur

walked up to the hawk on the ground it was still alive. He pulled out a knife and leaned down merlin weekly says the spell in time and turns

back human. It takes a few seconds for Arthur to believe what he saw when he realizes that the hawk was merlin. "Merlin, oh god I please no"

Arthur says as he pulls merlin into his lap blood running down his shirt. Merlin slowly opens his eyes and looks at Arthur and says "Do you trust

me?" Arthur looks down at merlin tears dipping down his face. "Yes" Arthur answered. "Then this is probably going to hurt" merlin said. Merlin

took his hand and placed it on Arthur's chest and said the spell, Arthur felt a sharp pain in his chest as a blue light in circled them soon he felt

dizzy. He watch as merlin took his other hand up and grabbed the arrow and pulled it out. Merlin released Arthur in time and they both clasped

on the ground. Merlin had used Arthur life force the save himself he remember the spell for he had used it once in Ealdor to save a friend. Arthur

woke up the next morning in a make sift tent. "Ouch he said as he rubbed his head. He had a bad migraine and he felt week. "Merlin he called

out worriedly." "I here" he said as he entered. "You're a sorcerer?" Arthur asked. "Yes" was all merlin could say. "That explains a lot and how

you do your chores so fast and you tried to worn me" Arthur laughed. "Are you going to turn me in to your father?" Merlin whispered afraid of

the answer. "No, no one will no of this I promise you have my word." "So let say we hunt for a while and go home." "Yes sire" Merlin teased as

he follow Arthur out.


End file.
